


The Same Words Written in Two Different Ways

by anarchycox



Series: Familial Relations of Isolated Wolves in Wintertime [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Poly V, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiations, Sex, confused character, finds different ones entirely, geralt is looking for certain answers, naked brawl, slight duel over jaskier's honour, under negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Geralt is determined to get answers about why Lambert is into this whole Daddy thing, and why he seems to act all different sometimes. But he finds it difficult to talk about these things and approaches getting help in a way that confuses everyone, but good things result in the end.  Very good things.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Familial Relations of Isolated Wolves in Wintertime [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936384
Comments: 56
Kudos: 137
Collections: Polyamorous Relationships For the Win





	The Same Words Written in Two Different Ways

“Darling, I don’t mind a bit of preoccupation, but I have eaten this whole meal topless, and you don’t seem to have noticed.” 

Geralt looked up at Yen, in a beautiful black dress, breasts well covered, “Not out.”

“You had to look to confirm,” she rolled her eyes a bit. “Jaskier?”

“Actually, no.”

Yen blinked in shock. “You finally started fucking him?”

Geralt just grunted in response to that, because no he hadn’t, he thought they were getting close. Another few years and they’d get there. He went back to eating, but kept glancing over, just in case maybe she would switch to being topless while they ate. Her smirk suggested that she knew what he was doing, but two buttons were undone at her throat and he liked that. They finished the meal and retired to her study to have a drink. He stared at the fire, then the wall of books behind Yen. “You have books on kinky shit there?”

“No, I am not into any bodily fluid that isn’t spit, or sexual juices.” 

Geralt shuddered at the phrase sexual juices, which he knew she said precisely because it would bother him, and then he warmed at the earthy laugh that she gave. “No, I just meant, there is a thing I am trying to sort in my mind, but it is difficult.”

“Is everything fine?” Yennefer leaned forward in her chair. “We can talk.” Geralt gave her a look. “We could try it, other people do it, I hear. Communicate. They seem to like it.”

“No, they don’t.”

“No, they really don’t,” Yen poured some more whisky, “Do you wish to end us?”

Geralt sort of grunted at that. “Less fucking on the unicorn would be great, otherwise, no, I am content with who we are.”

“And who do you think we are?” 

She sounded curious, and was smiling at him. Not one that was out for what she could get, her real smile that he only saw sometimes. And knew that he was one of the very few people who saw it all. Geralt thought about it, but if sorting what Lambert was into was difficult, putting words to what he and Yen were was even more so. He drained his glass and went to look at the books shelves. Magic, magic, herbalism, history, politics, more magic.

“What you are looking for will be here,” she said softly, and he realized that she was beside him. She was one of the few people he let his guard down with, let himself not be ready to catch every movement. If she was going to kill him, she would let him know and there was a comfort in that. She turned his head. “Books on human sexuality, desires, some with pictures.”

He snorted at that a bit. “Who do you think we are?” He asked her as he picked a book off the shelf at random, and opened it up. The illustration that he happened to open it to was illuminating.

“You are an ass, and I am a bitch, and there are days we fit perfectly together, and months where we don’t, couldn’t,” she said after a moment. “But I would be upset without those days where we fit.”

“I love you too,” Geralt replied and kissed her head. 

“Do you really hate the unicorn?”

“Of course I do.” Geralt picked her up and put her on the table behind the sofa. He moved in between her legs. “Hate it a lot, murder on my back, and I am always scared will fall off. We have fallen off.” He bit her lip. “But you love that I hate it, so I hate it on purpose.”

She scowled at him. “We’re fucking on it twice now.” She bit his lip in return. “Are you going to read naughty books, or be naughty?”

“Reading can wait until tomorrow,” Geralt picked her up and stumbled to her room, and yes they fucked on the unicorn, and yes he fell off. He looked up at her and she looked so fucking majestic on the beast, naked and touching herself. “Giddy up,” he muttered and climbed back on.

The next afternoon he was working his way through the books he thought might have what he needed. But they didn’t. Or they came close, but it wasn’t what he observed of how Lambert sort of sank into a space. Most of the books made it feel like a game, and from what he observed it wasn’t a game at all.

Unless they were playing games. He put the books away carefully on the shelves and went out into the garden to train. He had never made a comment when Yen’s secret hideaway had gained an area that he could practice in, but appreciated it. Just like she never said thank you for all the monster pieces he left for her work, but he would find a few vials tucked away in his bags when he left. He worked through his paces and killed a practice dummy but was still restless.

“Fight or fuck?” she called from a balcony above him. He looked up at her, and in an instant fell in love all over again.

“You are so damn gorgeous.”

“Magic, dearest, hides all my sins.”

“No, I see them, clear as day, and you are gorgeous.” Geralt thought about it. “Fight,” he decided. She hopped down from the balcony, aided by magic, and ran to the weapons stand, picking up a short sword that suited her style. He could easily overpower her with strength if she were human but her magic made it a more than fair fight. They were both sweating and breathing heavily by the end when his blade was at her neck and hers at his belly. “Now fuck?” He smiled as she tackled him, and it was hard and fast in the training circle.

They spent a few days fighting and fucking and him reading everything she had, but it wasn’t providing the answers that he was seeking. He could feel it was time to move on soon, both of them chafing at the domesticity, itching to be in the world, saving it, fucking it up - the line between the two was far too thin most days. They were eating a lovely dinner and he decided to just ask. “Why do some people like pretending having a parental figure in bed, fucking them?” Yen sort of blinked and he realized he had done the almost impossible. “I surprised you.”

“You did,” she agreed and didn’t answer his question, and he supposed she either had no clue or just didn’t care enough to answer. Maybe it was even a bit of both. They ate and talked of their plans when they separated in a day or two. “A bath?”

He nodded and her magic readied the water easily. “Yen -”

“Mama would like her boy to be good for her and scrub up well in the water, and if he does that she has a treat for him.” She was holding up a couple of the bath disks. “When these two combine it makes shapes in the bubbles but only for good boys who are nice and scrubbed so that Mama can enjoy their bodies later.”

Well, fuck she had thought he was asking about it for himself, and had spent the rest of the dinner plotting how to give it to him. Fuck, she would never say she loved him but he could see it so clearly. “No, I was asking because -”

“Boys who talk back and don’t listen to Mama, get punished,” she warned sharply, and his dick actually jumped at that. “Into the tub, baby. Or it will be spanks for you.”

Fuck.

He stared at her defiant, but she didn’t rise to the challenge as she often did, there was an implacable calm on her face. “That is five swats for being naughty, would you care for ten?” Geralt crossed his arms and scowled at her. “Ten, it is,” she said and pushed him into the tub with her magic. “Scrub, baby.”

Geralt felt the defiance slide out of him and quickly washed down, which was mostly for show because he had had a bath before supper. But when he was done, she tossed the two disks into the tub and the bubbles did form into shapes. “Will I be able to have those for winter? Lambert will love them.”

“Your brother, right?”

“Hmm,” Geralt swatted at the wolf that formed in the bubbles. Yen pressed against his back and her breasts were cool. “It is about him, all this.”

“You can tell Mama all about him later,” she said. “Don’t want my baby trying to think too hard.”

It wasn’t going fuzzy like he thought it had for Lambert, but also he generally liked Yen in control, so fuck it, he decided to just sort of roll with it and he really was intrigued by the thought of the ten swats he was going to get. “Yes, Mama,” he said and almost flushed at the smile she gave him. He had never seen her look so soft. She washed his hair and was constantly touching to him, talking to him like he was a bit of a simpleton and he realized that she was talking to him like she never would to a child of her own. “Mama?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Will the swats hurt?”

“Not much punishment if they don’t, but I promise there will be a very sweet reward if you are good for them.”

He nodded, “I’ll be good,” Geralt said swiftly, because Yen rewards were likely to be amazing. He wondered if while she was soft she would answer somethings for him. “Mama?”

“Hmm,” she was washing her own hair now and he watched her, in awe of her beauty.

“Lambert thinks I only know mean people, and maybe I made it sound like you are mean to me a lot. Are you?” 

“I think you’d be able to better answer than that, than me. What do you think?” She was putting something in her hair. Lilac.

“You are,” he said softly. “But I like it. I don’t. It isn’t a bad mean, it is -”

“It is who we are,” she replied and he had to nod to that. “Your bard, your family they bring out the good in you. I just bring out the you. Sometimes it is good and sometimes it is bad, and if it was all the time you’d chafe and resent me. But it is good when we want it.”

“You want everything.”

“No, you tempered that in me, baby. Now, I just want almost everything.”

Geralt snorted, “Mama, I’m going to say something naughty.”

“Two extra swats.”

He was definitely fine with that, “You are such a fucking cunt.” He enjoyed the way Yen laughed at that and finished washing her hair. “Bitch.” She giggled again. He decided to break out a fun word, “You, Mama, are a trollop and I love you for it.”

“My baby, pretty words won’t get you out of your punishment.”

Geralt shivered in anticipation of that punishment. She held out a hand and usually that meant that he helped her out of the tub for show, but instead she guided him out, and tried him off. That part was rather nice, actually, until she braced him against the wardrobe. How the fuck such a petite woman could wallop his ass like Vesemir when you fucked up in training he’d never figure out. There wasn’t even time to breathe the twelve swats delivered in quick and brutal succession. “Ow,” he said bluntly.

She just laughed at him, and when he turned she was already on the bed, wet hair draped over her breasts, legs spread apart, she touched her folds and he moaned, knees going weak. “Mama, has a delicious treat for you, baby, if you’d like.”

“I would,” he whispered and swayed where he stood. His cock was hard and already leaking. He watched her scoot back on the bed and spread her legs even more apart. He approached slowly and climbed onto the bed.

“Hungry, baby?” She was smiling at him, but it was that honest and soft smile. His smile. He nodded and the smile grew. “See where Mama touches herself? You are going to lick her there, until she tells you to stop.”

“That’s a job for Papas isn’t it?”

“Tonight because you were such a good and big boy about your punishment, it is your job.” Her fingers were rubbing on her clit. “Go on, sweet boy, lick right there.” She moved her finger away and he began to lick at her, slowly barely touching his tongue to her, until she lightly kicked his shoulder blade.

He didn’t play pretend that he didn’t know what he was doing but instead settled in to make her feel amazing. Advantage to witcher strength was his jaw and tongue were barely sore when she pulled him off after her third orgasm, but his cock was aching, desperate. “Mama, please it hurts.”

“Well, you have been such a good boy, when usually you are quite grumpy, so what would you like to ease the pain? My hands, my mouth, my cunt?”

“Not too sore from me eating you out?” Geralt asked quietly breaking the moment.

“Geralt, if I was I wouldn’t have offered. Now how about you lie back against the very comfortable pillows and let Mama make you feel better.” Geralt swiftly did as he was told. She climbed onto his lap and sank down on his cock. Fuck she felt good, and he knew this was the last time for this particular time of theirs. It was slower than it usually would be, he didn’t try to take command, she didn’t try to rush to completion. Instead it was…well fuck, they were making love. That was weird. He tried to last but she knew how to bring him off well and when he was done pulsing into her, he pulled her up, sat her on his face, so he could lick her to orgasm a fourth time, licking the come away that dripped out of her a bit. 

After they took care of their needs and settled into bed. They didn’t always sleep together but they did on their last night. “Was that what you wanted?” she asked and he could hear the hope in her voice. He didn’t want to disappoint her.

“It was good. It helped me sort of understand Lambert better, though it remained playing, I didn’t sink down like he does.”

“I’m sorry? You were trying to tell me you had a thing you wanted us to do.”

“No, I was trying to research so that I could understand a thing from this winter. Lambert and Vesemir, and there was an incident where he sank down with us.”

“You…this wasn’t your kink.” He watched her tense and knew she’d bolt through a portal buck naked, embarrassed, and he grabbed her close.

“It sure as fuck is now,” he swore. “Not like how Lambert does it, but uh, this was really great Yen.”

“It was,” she agreed.

“I think we are supposed to talk about this stuff, not dive head first in though.”

“Dearest, you and I always dive in head first. But I suppose we’ll need to figure it out.”

“Next time,” Geralt pulled her on top of him, and she pillowed her head on his chest.

“Next time.” 

“But it was good.”

“It was.”

“Good enough to ditch the unicorn?”

“Never.”

Geralt laughed and kissed her head. They didn’t talk, just fell asleep, a tangle of limbs, and in the morning she was already gone. He locked up the house, knowing her magic would see to anything else and then headed back out on the path. She had left a leather cuff on the bed, stamped with a unicorn on it. Geralt had laughed when he had seen it, and immediately started wearing it. He was missing a lock of hair, and knew Yennefer had taken it.

Sentimental, probably in a locket or such.

Or in a potion to kill him.

It really could go either way, but he was fairly certain he knew which one it was.

*

They were in Skellige on a forktail hunt, and it was going fine enough, Geralt supposed. There was a group of Skelligers with them who were very enthusiastic about the hunt, Geralt was mostly enthusiastic about the rumoured hot springs that the forktail was protecting. Jaskier mostly cared about the rumoured treasure, and of course the picture of Geralt fighting on snowcapped landscape against a mythic beast and a lot more words that he had tuned out.

At least everyone along was competent in their own fashion. 

It was night at they were camped and Geralt didn’t especially love the way one of the men was staring at Jaskier, mainly because Jaskier wasn’t staring back.

“Oi, we you share your camp follower tonight? Not like you’ve been using him,” the man shouted and his friends cheered. The leader of their company told him to hush but the man persisted, “Do witcher cocks not work? He’s right pretty enough, and can pretend he is a she when he sucks my cock easily enough.”

Geralt very calmly picked his crossbow up and aimed it at the man’s balls. “I think you want to work your way back down the mountain. Right now.”

The man threw a dagger at his feet in response.

“Fuck,” Geralt groaned.

“The formal challenge has been made,” the commander said, with at least an apologetic tone. “Accept or he claims the bard.”

“Does the bard get a say in this at all?” Jaskier sounded quite huffy. Geralt took off all his clothes and the other man did the same. “Nevermind, the bard is fine with this. A challenge means fighting naked?”

“On this island it does,” the commander explained. “It goes until one concedes, is knocked out, or dead. The witcher is not allowed to use his powers, it is simple physical combat.”

“To see who gets to keep me, which is by the way no one, I am my own man,” Jaskier added. “But I do believe I know some good fighting music.”

Geralt sighed as Jaskier began to strum and he and the dick who thought he could just claim Jaskier went a bit away from the fire. Luckily it was the big man, not the small wiry one who actually knew what he was doing. This should be easy enough. The man knocked him back a couple times, but it was only a few well timed punches and the man was out cold. Geralt went back to the fire and settled on the log. He nodded to the commander. “He is gone at first light.”

“Understood.”

“So what now? You own me?” Jaskier was glaring at him. “Am I your property now? Also, maybe put your clothes back on?”

Geralt snorted, “Have to stay naked until he leaves.” There was a collective nod from the group. “Skellige rules.”

“This place is insane.”

“And I don’t own you -”

“Because owning people is bad,” Jaskier gave them all a pointed look.

“They’ve all just accepted you are under my protection. None will approach you for a quick fuck now.”

“Wait, what?” Jaskier looked around in horror. “But I wanted to fuck the commander!”

“Sorry, lad, we will nae touch you now.”

“What if I defeat Geralt in combat, can I fuck one of you then?” 

“I suppose but -”

Jaskier stripped naked. “Let’s go then.”

Geralt just hung his head. “I hate you so fucking much sometimes.” He stood up and went over to the area, and sort of kicked the other man out of the way. “Do we really have to -” the words stopped because Jaskier ran and did a credible tackle. Fuck all those fighting lessons he had given the idiot over the years. Especially because he couldn’t hurt Jaskier, he just couldn’t. He hated hurting the people he loved.

He hit the ground, Jaskier rolled them so Geralt was in an arm bar, which Geralt had to adjust them both so it was actually effective as the realization truly hit him.

“Oh, I love you,” Geralt said out loud. 

“What the fuck?” Jaskier yelled and in his shock, yanked and actually dislocated Geralt’s shoulder. “Oh shit, fuck Geralt I am so sorry.”

“What do you know about pretending someone is your father in bed?” Geralt’s mind had broken at realizing how he felt about Jaskier a bit, so it was throwing different thoughts about. He shifted and snapped his shoulder back into place. “I won’t stop sleeping with Yen because I love her too. I hate the song Her Sweet Kiss. I like your toes. How hairy is your ass crack? Do you want to get hand fasted?” He was relieved when Jaskier’s mouth was against his and shut him up. When Jaskier pulled away, Geralt smiled at him. “Jaskier,” it was all he could say. Or he probably would have said more but they heard the forktail scream. “Fuck, not right fucking now!” He pushed Jaskier off and ran to get his swords.

Soon he and the Skellige team were fighting a forktail nest, in the dark, while Geralt was naked. He could hear Jaskier shout about how inspiring it all was, and if he lived he was going to kill the man. It was a hard fight and one man gained some impressive scars, but it was done. Geralt went over and collected a few things from the forktails for himself, for yen, and began to strip some hide off.

“Never seen you take hide like that,” Jaskier said coming over.

Geralt sort of grunted, “Make a bag for you. When properly tanned forktail is almost indestructible.” He collected a bit more and nodded. “Anything else on the corpses is yours,” he told the Skelligers. They collected what they wanted and they all rested and tended their wounds. 

Geralt sat still as Jaskier cleaned him up. “I love you too, you know. And I am fine with Yen, are you fine with me also?”

“Fucking Yen, I don’t think that would go well.”

“Enjoying company when we are apart?”

“No, I don’t care,” Geralt was honest. “You loyal to me?”

“Always,” Jaskier swore and wiped the last of the blood away.

“Stick your wick wherever you want.” Geralt pulled him in for a hard kiss. There were then some whistles, and he remembered that they were not alone. “But not tonight.”

“Clearly,” Jaskier agreed, but they did sleep together, Geralt’s arms wrapped around him tightly in case he thought of going anywhere, but the way that Jaskier was clutching his hand, he doubted he’d awake alone. The next day they traveled to the nests, and did find hot springs and treasure. The group took their portion and headed back down to the village. Geralt and Jaskier stayed and once the others were clearly out of sight, stripped down and slid into the water. Geralt groaned at how good it felt. Only reason to come to Skellige was the springs that were everywhere. He went under and stayed as long as he could, which was a fair bit of time. When he came up, Jaskier was smiling at him. 

“Alone now,” Jaskier said. “You babbled some interesting things last night.”

“I did?” Geralt remembered babbling, but the attack drove the actual words out of his head. He shrugged. “What did I say?”

“You like my toes.”

Geralt snorted at that. “Clearly I was insensible, you have ugly feet from all your walking.”

“And you like them anyways, Daddy, don’t you?”

“What?” Geralt looked at him in confusion. “Huh?”

“Is that why you never made a move, because you didn’t think I would be fine with that? Because I am. There is very little in bed I cannot work with, and I have totally done and enjoyed that before. It is a delightful bit of acting.”

Geralt swam a bit away as Jaskier approached. “No, it is a question I had to ask you. Not a thing.”

“Daddy, you can ask me whatever question you want,” Jaskier promised. His eyes seemed bigger, softer. How the fuck did he do that? “I like being clever for my Daddy, it makes me feel all swoopy in my tummy. Make me feel all swoopy, Daddy.”

Fuck.

It wasn’t like Lambert though, it was so clearly a game to Jaskier, but he looked so -

Fuck.

Geralt found himself crooking a finger. “Swoopy, huh?”

“Uh-huh, Daddy and the swooping makes everything tingly, and then I get hard - down there.”

“Hmm,” Geralt reached out and hauled Jaskier onto the rock ledge at the side of the natural pool. “Do you get hard here?” he teased and touched Jaskier’s knees.

“Daddy, those are already hard.” Jaskier was grinning, the lust evident in his eyes, though he kept his voice light. “No somewhere else. I get hard, like I have seen you be hard, Daddy.”

“Spying on me, kit?” Jaskier shivered and Geralt worried it was cold that caused it but the way he leaned towards Geralt, the way his breath caught, suggested perhaps he liked the name. “What have you seen?”

“Seen you touch yourself, Daddy. You look so handsome and it made me want to touch you, and it made me hard like how you were. I like how you close your eyes tight when the stuff comes out of the end. It makes my cock do the same.”

“How about you show me, kit?” Geralt opened Jaskier’s legs a bit. “Go on, show Daddy what you’ve learned from watching him.” Shit, Lambert was going to kill himself laughing when he found out about all of this. He watched as Jaskier hesitantly touched his cock, like it was an odd occurrence and not something the bard did a couple times a day when he didn’t have a bed partner. He watched Jaskier slowly begin to stroke. “Good,” Geralt praised “What a good kit for me.” There was a very adult moan from Jaskier and Geralt smiled as he stroked the bard’s thighs. “Go until you are done,” he urged.

He watched Jaskier slowly stroke, trying to keep up the pretense, but eventually when the arousal grew overwhelming, Jaskier was fucking into his hand in earnest, shouting, “Daddy,” when he spilled. Geralt licked up every drop. It took him a moment and then he slid back into the water and kissed Geralt hard. “Daddy,” he teased, “was I good?”

“So good,” Geralt agreed. “Take a breath,” he ordered and then pushed Jaskier down. He groaned when Jaskier’s mouth slid down most of his cock, hand holding the rest. He was able to move up and down the long length a couple times before he had to come up for air. They grinned at each other and hurried out of the water, and Jaskier sank to his knees. Geralt fucked the man’s face as gently as he could, never pushing to Jaskier’s throat, knowing the man would kill him for that. It was over quick, years of longing for the man driving his hunger. They lay together on the ground and Jaskier started to laugh.

“Fuck, Geralt all that was holding us back was you didn’t want to admit you had a bit of a daddy kink, not even that serious a one?” He was laughing loudly. “You should have just told me.”

“I don’t,” Geralt protested.

“Geralt, please.”

“I didn’t know I had one!” Geralt defended. “I didn’t approach you because we were doing well, and I didn’t want to ruin that. Slow steps. I was figuring we’d get here in about five or six years. That is nothing.”

“To you, less so to me,” Jaskier reminded and Geralt shook his head - he wasn’t going to think about a world without Jaskier. “I am happy to play this game, Geralt.”

“That is what confuses me,” Geralt stared up at the side, ran his hand up and down Jaskier’s back. “It isn’t a game to Lambert - I don’t think.”

“Lambert, what the fuck?”

“He and Vesemir are in a relationship now, and he likes the father thing in bed. But he’ll sometimes slip and call Vesemir Papa other times, and us his big wolves? And you were still completely you in your eyes even when they seemed softer. He goes to a place in his mind. It is sexy to him, but something else at the same time. I’ve been trying to research, to understand for next winter so I don’t hurt him. Only now I call Yen, Mama, and you call me Daddy, and it is all just more and more questions and I just want my baby brother to be fine and happy.” Geralt quieted. “When we were playing, fucking, I never really though of you as my son, but when we helped him with his bath that night, there was definitely a different vibe. He needed care. I could see how it could become sexual, but it didn’t.”

“I see.” Jaskier sat up. “I am sorry. I don’t have to call you Daddy.”

“Yeah, but I liked that,” Geralt groaned. “This is all so confusing.”

“Let’s get dressed, and I’ll explain a few things to you.” 

Geralt let out a sigh of relief. “I do like your toes.”

“You like all of me.”

“I do.” 

*

Geralt approached the keep, snow falling from the sky. Just a few flakes, nothing to be concerned that they were screwed before repairs were done. He whistled once in the courtyard and Vesemir came out, and so did Lambert. They all embraced, and he attended to Roach in the stables. Once inside there was a bowl of stew ready for him. He ate a bit, grunted in pleasure. They talked a bit, and he felt the tension ease now that he was home.

Two days later, Eskel was there as well and the relief grew. They attended to needs of the keep and a few nights later it was the three younger sharing a drink. He took a deep breath. “Right, Lambert, I better understand you now, and am happy to fill the role of your big wolf when you need me to this winter.”

Lambert choked on his vodka a bit. “Wait, what?”

“I did research. It didn’t go well, or really well I suppose. But I have a solid grasp on your age regression and play. I am happy to help.”

“Age regression, what the fuck?”

“The fuzzy you get in your head, sometimes. It is age regression. It is often not sexual, because you are fully embracing your inner child or something. Jaskier said a lot of words. But he also said that us being witchers means it is likely that everything is a bit of a muddle. And the role playing age play and age regression are all sorts of mixed up and the best thing we can do is let you guide the experience, tailor it to your needs.” Geralt was quite proud of himself.

“What the fuck are you on about you idiot? Age play, age regression, what the shit? I like calling Vesemir Papa sometimes, that’s it,” Lambert hunched in on himself and scowled at Geralt.

Geralt would have protested, because he was damn proud of all the work he had done to understand Lambert, but Eskel’s hand on the back of his neck quieted him. “Sure, yeah. I just am saying, now? I have to eat Yen out while calling her Mama.”

“How exactly does this happen to you?” Eskel shook his head. “You!”

“Wait until I tell you about Jaskier,” Geralt took a drink. “I blame Skelligers.” He told the story exaggerating a point or two until they were all in stitches. “Who wants to play some gwent?” 

“Could we play the tower game?” Lambert asked casually.

Geralt nodded. “Of course,” he agreed and they played and he watched the entirety of Lambert soften and change over the next couple of hours, until he was yawning more than he was crowing about his victory. “Come on little boy, to your Papa with you.”

“I can play more,” Lambert protested and rubbed a knuckle over his eyes.

“Then no piggy back ride,” Geralt stood and went over to Lambert and crouched. Soon Lambert was draped over him and he hoiked him up a bit. He carried him to Vesemir and they traded him off.

“Night night, my big wolf,” Lambert curled against Vesemir.

“Sweet dreams,” Geralt said. He went back to the dining hall and sat across from Eskel. “Want to know everything I learned on the path about what Lambert is doing?”

“Of course I do,” Eskel said and they talked for hours and made plans for the winter.


End file.
